


Double Kill

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Tentang Seungyoun yang dipanggil wali kelasnya Dohyon gara-gara Dohyon telat terus.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Nam Dohyon, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Choi Byungchan, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Double Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Ini crack, tapi nggak lucu. Waktu itu nulisnya one-sitting, non-baku.

Harusnya Seungyoun dateng ke sekolah Dohyon masih dalem keadaan marah. Anak semata wayangnya ini minta ampun susah banget dibangunin pagi. Seungyoun tau cepet atau lambat dia bakalan dipanggil sama wali kelas Dohyon karena udah seminggu berturut-turut anaknya ini terlambat masuk. Dan hari yang dikhawatirkan dateng akhirnya dateng juga.

Seungyoun lari kenceng banget dari parkiran ke ruang guru. Soalnya wali kelas Dohyon barusan ngehubungin dia kalau udah nunggu sejak satu jam lalu.

_Salahin bosnya yang susah banget dimintain izin._

Akhirnya, dengan berbagai macam alasan Seungyoun berhasil dapet izin, tapi sebagai ganti setelah urusannya hari ini kelar, Seungyoun harus lembur.

Ngomong-ngomong, Seungyoun mau curhat. Bosnya itu orangnya perhitungan banget. Kalau bahasa manisnya sih, _pelit_.

“Maaf, saya terlambat.”

Seungyoun tanpa sadar jabat tangan wali kelas anaknya itu lama. Sampai kedengeran suara _'ehem'_ dari laki-laki yang saat ini tangannya lagi digenggam sama dia.

“Ayahnya Dohyon? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan tentang anak anda..”

Seungyoun nggak yakin dengan apa saja yang dijelasin ke dia. Salah fokus sebenarnya, malah fokus ke wajah cantik di depannya. Tipe Seungyoun, _banget_. Kalau nggak susah minta izin, waktu untuknya mandang makhluk cantik ini kan masih bisa lebih lama, maksimal enam puluh menit, minimal ya lebih lama sedikit.

“Tolong Dohyon-nya dibimbing lagi ya Pak. Dibantu kalau masih susah bangun pagi..”

“I-iya Pak. Maaf anak saya memang agak susah.. Saya akan bimbing dia supaya lebih rajin lagi.”

_Rajin telat, maksudnya._

_Biar bisa ketemu lagi sama Bapak, hehe._

“Maaf kalau boleh tanya, nama Bapak?”

“Choi Byungchan.”

*

Di mobil, Dohyon bingung papanya kok malah senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

“Yon, pertahanin ya.”

“Apanya?” Dohyon cuma jawab asal, tapi matanya masih fokus sama _game_ di _smartphone_ -nya.

“Telatnya, biar papa bisa main lagi ke sekolahan kamu.”

Dohyon ngelirik papanya.

_Sinting._

“Manis banget ya Yon, Pak Byungchan. _Hehe_.”

“Kalau marah serem.” Jawab Dohyon.

Seungyoun malah tambah nyengir, lebar banget.

“Pasti imut ya, Yon.”

Dohyon natap aneh papanya, geleng-geleng.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Seungyoun bunyi. Setelah dilihat dari siapa, mukanya langsung berubah jadi mesem.

“Iya Pak, sebentar lagi nyampe. Serius.”

Seungyoun matiin _handphone_ -nya, menghela nafas panjang.

“Bisanya ngancem melulu ini orang tua..” Seungyoun ngacak-ngacak rambut anaknya. “Demi gaji utuh ya Yon.”

Baru lewat lima menit _handphone_ -nya bunyi lagi. _Emosi, bangs_ -

“Halo, iya Pak. Iya bener, saya kerja di X-1. Oke kalau gitu, makasih banyak ya Pak..”

_Aduh, memang adem. Abis denger suara bidadari._

_Pura-pura ketinggalan dompet berhasil._

Jadi, Byungchan barusan telepon dia. Ngasih tau kalau pak guru manis itu nemu dompetnya di ruang guru. Dia pikir alesan buat besok ketemu lagi, cuma kok tiba-tiba mau dianter langsung sore ini ke kantornya.

_Biarin aja lah, mungkin takdir._

“Yon, kamu kayaknya bakal dapet Mama lagi... Eh Ayah deh, nanti manggilnya Ayah ya Yon.”

Dohyon cuma ngelirik papanya yang lagi senyum-senyum halu, _serem banget_.

*

Selesai nganter Dohyon sampe rumah, Seungyoun langsung balik ke kantornya -buru-buru banget. Soalnya, si bos udah suruh dia cepet nyelesain berkas yang perlu ditandatanganin bosnya itu.

Seungyoun langsung lari abis keluar dari _lift_ , mau ke ruangan bosnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Seungyoun berhenti, kacaan sebentar, benerin rambut, benerin dasi, benerin jas, benerin _name tag_.

_Oke._

Jalan lagi, pelan-pelan, tangan sebelah dimasukin ke dalem kantong celana.

_Ada bidadari lewat soalnya._

“Ehem.”

“Eh, Ayahnya Dohyon? Kebetulan banget, ini dompetnya. Untung aku yang nemuin, takutnya ada yang iseng ngambil.” Byungchan ngeluarin dompet warna cokelat dari tasnya, dan langsung dikasih ke pemiliknya.

“Makasih banyak ya Pak....” Seungyoun ambil dompetnya, terus garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel sama sekali. “Ngomong-ngomong, bapak sengaja ke sini atau-

“Byungchan?”

Byungchan noleh ke sumber suara.

Tersenyum lebar.

“Sayang!”

Seungyoun, balik badan pelan-pelan banget. Dalem hati terus-terusan bilang

_'Semoga salah denger, semoga bukan, semoga-_

“Mas Seungwoo, sini.” Teriak Byungchan.

_Seungyoun nggak salah denger ternyata :(_

Seungwoo jalan ke arah dia sama Byungchan.

“Kenal?” Tanya Seungwoo ke Byungchan, sambil ngelirik ke Seungyoun.

“Pak Seungyoun ini ayahnya murid aku, Mas. Barusan tadi ketemu abis konsultasi anaknya.”

“I-iya Pak..” Jawab Seungyoun seadanya.

“Kirain kamu naksir pacar saya.” Ujar Seungwoo, ketus banget.

“Enggak kok pak..”

_Nggak berani lagi._

“Mana berkasnya?”

“Ini Pak..” Seungyoun ngasih berkas yang dipegangnya ke Seungwoo.

“Oke, kamu boleh pergi.”

“Permisi Pak, permisi Pak Byungchan..”

 _Good bye,_ pak guru bidadari.

Waktu nengok, Seungyoun sempet-sempetnya liat bosnya itu cium pipi pacarnya.

Sakitnya tuh dua kali.

_Double kill._

“Yon, saingan papa berat banget... Punya ayahnya kita tunda dulu kayaknya..” Gumam Seungyoun, sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
